Fitzgerald County Public Radio
'Fitzgerald County Public Radio '''is a radio station in the mod. It is hosted by Mike Hunt and is similar to Chatterbox FM in format. Description The show begins with Mike taking calls from various people around Fitzgerald County, such as a mother who constantly complains about video games affecting her children, a man who's constantly drowned out by traffic noises, and a man with a dangerous obsession with feet. The caller keeps asking Mike about the size, width, and scent of his feet until Mike cuts him off. Mike then introduces one of his guests, a "manchild" named Charlie Weston Chapman, who has a fondness for a television program called "Steven the Steam Engine". During the interview, Charlie discusses his obsession over the show, his early life, and his "Steven the Steam Engine" fanfiction series on the internet, in which he invisioned himself as a steam locomotive. After the interview, a group of callers call into the show to insult Charlie, telling him to "grow up" and reminding him that he is twenty-two years old. Charlie then flies into a fit of rage, to which he flips his chair over and rubs nacho cheese all over his body while jumping up and down, angrilly repeating "I'm a grown up!". Eventually, Charlie's mother enters the studio to take her son, but not before reprimanding Mike for taking advantage over Charlie's autism, to which Mike will confusedly reply "He's autistic"? After the interview, the show then gets back on track and Mike takes some phone calls, such as a Spanish day laborer who complains about it being too cold and how it was much warmer in Mexico, a racist ex-marine who is building a milita against a Canadian invasion, a man who constantly yells at Mike in German, and an old woman who mistook the call-in number for a dry cleaners. After the phone-ins, the station manager enters the studio with "The Righteous Cunt", who bribed the manager for an interview. Mike reluctantly lets him in, and asks him why he thinks he should be interviewed, to which he corrects him and tells him to call him "Long Tounged Joe" ''(he keeps alternating between the two names throughout the interview). He then later explains that he created a new genre of rap music by mixing rap, dubstep, and 8-bit video game music, that he calls "Jazzcore". He then shows Mike a mixtape of a song he titled "Holocaust Orgy", which is nothing more than 30 seconds of him yelling incoherently in autotune over generic rap music before the tape is eaten up by the player. The rapper, upset, then goes on a long rant as to how he worked his way up from living in his mother's basement and working at a pizza joint to a "musical visionary" and how beautiful his music is, only for Mike to disagree with him, claiming that he's "met deaf amputees who could make better music". The rapper then furiously storms out of the studio, but not before stealing a potted plant located in the corner of the room, hoping that he will get arrested for the crime and claiming that "arrests make you legit, nigga". The next callers include a new resident of Fitzgerald County who claims that his son got lost for ten hours because all the houses look alike, a 11-year old computer hacker who tries to threaten Mike into giving him ten million dollars or else he'll launch a nuclear missile at the station by "whistling into a phone", and a gothic teenager who tries to express her problems to Mike, which includes bulimia and promiscuity. Mike threatens to cut her off, but after she states that if he cuts her off, she'll drink bleach and blame it all on him, still cuts her off. The last interview conducted on the show's set is from a girl by the name of "Jessica Cuba". Jessica will keep talking to Mike about many obscure things, many ranging from inflatable dartboards to a missing 51st state and why they don't put glass bottles in vending machines. Every time Mike tries to answer them, Jessica rudley interrupts. After a few minutes worth of this, the broadcast goes static-ey before a group of Canadian agents come over the broadcast, speaking in French about using Fitzgerald County Public Radio to broadcast a termporary number station, citing that they won't get tracked because "nobody listens to this station". They then broadcast a number station for a few minutes until the broadcast reverts to normality, where the station repeats.